Underwater Sky
by MarioInWonderland
Summary: When the Rvenclaw girl, Sarah, loses her best friend, she finds comfort in all her hogwarts mates, especially in Luna. A friendship which goes beyond life.
1. Bad News

Here I am, introducing a new story about a girl who lives her own story at Hogwarts. This is for my friend, Sarah E.

Sarah was really excited. She was going to Hogwarts one more time! She had 15 years old, and that would be her fifth year. She was looking forward to see Dina, her best friend, who was a ravenclaw as well, just like Sarah. Sarah had straight, long dark hair, and she was thin and short. Dina was taller with curly blond hair, and a beautiful face that made every boy fall to her feet.

-I´m gonna kill Dina – she thought – she hasn´t written to me while she was in Mexico. Sarah really would have liked to receive some letters from her BFF, maybe Dina had forgotten about her.

Dina smiled at the new ravenclaw students, who had just been selected by the sorting hat: Hannah Fairchild, Larry Boyd, Thalia Halpert-Rodis, Tommy Frazer and Lucy Dark. But she didn´t see Dina anywhere.

-Maybe she went to Beauxbatons after all – Sarah thought – she´s really good at French, and she was so pretty…

But Dina wouldn´t go away without telling her, right?

-Lisa! Hey Lisa! – she shouted when she saw Lisa Turpin, who was a year older, a ravenclaw as well – have you seen Dina?

Lisa bit her lip.

-Come with me – she said.

When Sarah and Lisa got out of the Great Hall, Lisa hugged Sarah.

-Lisa, what…?

-I´m sorry Sarah – Lisa said seriously – Dina died in July, she drowned in a pool. Dina´s parents told me.

-And… why didn´t they told me?

-They knew you´d be very sad, cause you and Dina were best friends. They just didn´t want to spoil your summer. I´m… so sorry, Sarah…

But Sarah was already running towards the bathroom.


	2. Moaning Myrtle

When Sarah closed the bathroom door after her, she started crying. It had to be a joke. A really mean joke. Dina just couldn´t be… dead. As tears were falling down and down, she noticed a sound. Someone else was crying. This bathroom… why was it so empty?

Wiping her tears off her face, she followed the voice who sobbed. It came from a toilet. Sarah, shyly knocked the door.

-Hum? Who´s there? – asked the voice, who suddenly stopped crying. Then, a pale figure flied through the door. A ghost! The ghost of a girl. She was wearing glasses and pigtails.

-Who are you? – asked Sarah.

-Me? ME! Of course you don´t know who I am. Who knows silly, stupid and ugly Moaning Myrtle? – and she began crying again.

-OK, I´m sorry, I´m sorry. But why were you crying?

-ME! You were the one who was crying. I always cry, I have just forgotten why I was crying this time. So, the question is, why are you crying?

-Because of my friend… - answered Sarah – Dina, s-she, d-d-d…

-Died? – asked Myrtle nicely.

-Yes

-WELL, OF COURSE SHE DIED! – said Myrtle with her bad temper again – everybody will die someday.

-Stop being mean to me!

-Well, then stop being mean to your friend. If she died, she would probably want you to be happy again, like you used to be before. So smile, YOU STUPID GIRL!

Sarah wiped her tears.

-I-I will try… thanks.

-By the way… - Myrtle said – the next time you feel like crying, you can come to me… we could both cry together.

-Yeah, thanks.

Myrtle started crying again (who knows why) and jumped into the toilet. But Sarah still couldn´t forget her friend. She spent the two following weeks crying. She didn´t know that but, soon, she would find someone who would bring her happiness again…


	3. Please, someone save my cookie!

Sarah spent the first month alone, trying to concentrate in class. She became more serious and quieter than usual.

She ate alone every day, at the Great Hall. Though everyone saw her cry, she just didn´t care. She just wanted to turn invisible. She had horrible nightmares every night. In her nightmares, she was underwater with Dina, who begged her for help. But each time Sarah reached her hand, the touch was dead-cold.

She always woke up screaming. But her room mates didn´t care. They understood she was feeling terrible, but no one approached her. Until…

-Hey! Are you going to eat that chocolate cookie? – asked a voice. Sarah looked next to her, and she saw a red-haired boy smiling at her. The light from the candles at the great hall made his green eyes shine.

-Yes, you should share it with us – said another voice. Another red-haired boy was standing beside her. Both boys actually looked like twins. They took the cookie and ran away. They didn´t look mean, they just… looked like they liked having fun.

Sarah stood up and got prepared to throw a spell to the twins. But it wasn´t necessary. Both twins were already levitating, they looked surprised.

-Calm down, young gentlemen… - said a delicate voice – Is that the way you treat young and beautiful ladies like her?

Sarah got to see the girl who had thrown the spell. She was just so beautiful… her hair was wavy and blonde, almost white, she really looked like an angel.

-Pleased to meet you – said the girl, while handing Sarah another cookie – my name is Luna Lovegood.


	4. You don t have to apologize

Luna and Sarah, quickly became friends. She wasn´t very talkative, but you knew by looking at her eyes more than a phrase can say. She was a ravenclaw, like Sarah, so they were always together. One of the best moments she had with Luna, was a transformation class, when McGonagall was showing them how to turn a book into a butterfly. A girl called Hermione Granger, made appear a giant butterfly with pointed wings, the butterfly was white, like the pages of the book it used to be.

When Sarah tried, the book started floating, and then, it jumped through the window. She had never been any good with transformations.

But then, what Luna did… was just amazing. She made the book turn into a prefect butterfly. But that one wasn´t white, like Hermione´s. This one was pure blue, a shade of blue which you could just see in sapphires. No one could take his eyes from the butterfly she had made.

-Wow! – Sarah said – that´s great. You did awesome, Dina!

When she realized what she had just said, she turned pale.

-I-I didn´t mean… - but her words vanished when she felt Luna hugging her.

-I´m sorry – Sarah said.

-You don´t have to apologize…


	5. Thestrals

Winter had finally arrived. Hermione Granger really was helping Sarah with her homework. But she to admit that Sarah helped her twice with potions. She really liked preparing them. So there she was, at the Great Hall, explaining Hermione how to make a potion that caused things to change colors, while eating a blueberry muffin (Sarah loved them). Suddenly, she saw Luna Lovegood coming towards her. Since they became good friends, they spent a lot of time together. What Sarah liked most about Luna, were her eyes, shining like two frozen stars. Sarah could feel cold every time she stared at Luna´s eyes. But it was a warm coldness. So difficult to explain.

-Hey, Sarah! – she said shyly – once you´re finished sharing your wisdom, would you like to go outside and take a walk with me? I really feel like walking.

The answer had to be "sure, of course".

-The woods are fantastic at winter, aren´t they?

-Sure – Sarah said – everything looks so white and pure…

-Sarah… you´re still… still thinking about her, right?

-You mean Dina?

-Yes…

-Listen, my mother died when I was little. See that black horses over there?

-These horses who doesn´t look like horses at all? They´re creepy.

Luna laughed.

-They are called thestrals. Only the ones who have seen death, can see them.

-Yeah, I´ve heard about them. Even I didn´t see Dina die, I remember my dog´s death.

Luna hugged Sarah.

-Death does not mean disappearing… It means… changing.


End file.
